Everybody Hates Magolor
by Dedede Will Arrive
Summary: What happens when Magolor enters the universe of Super Smash Bros? Stay tuned for all the hilarity and chaos.
1. NO ONE Likes Magolor

It was a normal night in Another Dimension. Magolor stood alone, staring into the tragically beautiful scenery of space, his cape dramatically flowing behind him. He never seemed to get sick of the beauty of Another Dimension. It filled his sadistic heart with so many memories of the injustices he caused in the past. It didn't matter to him that he was defeated by Kirby and his gang, Magolor was very satisfied to experience such power. Reminiscing these moments made him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

In Another Dimension, it was so...fiendish. It is what nightmares are made of. It is like the hell of the Kirby universe. Filled with many dangerous creatures flying around everywhere, it was not a place anyone would want to be, except Magolor. This place is just right for Magolor. It is the only place he can fit in and feel loved.

Just then, a Sphere Doomer screeched loudly. Magolor turned to the source of the sound, finding the Sphere Doomer swooping down right past him, and it dropped a letter in front of him. Magolor looked at the letter curiously, it was sealed with a red wax seal of the Super Smash Bros. emblem. He opened the letter and it read:

_"Greetings, Sir Magolor!_

_You are cordially invited to attend the new Super Smash Brothers tournaments!_  
_We request that you arrive as soon as possible. Please pack all your necessities, as you will be living with all the Smashers from now on._

_We look forward to your attendance._

_\- Sincerely, Master Hand"_

Super... Smash... Bros...? _The _Super Smash Bros? The one that Kirby, Meta Knight, and Dedede attended? What an honor! Magolor returned to his home, packing his bags, and then resting for the next day. Once he woke up that morning, he went outside, carrying his luggage and having a Scarfy trail behind him to accompany him. Thanks to Magolor's magic powers, he opened a portal to the Smash Bros. universe and jumped in. When he jumped in, he found himself on Final Destination. Master Hand was doing a role call, to make sure all Smashers and trophies were there.

"And now...last, but not least...our final Smasher has arrived!" Master Hand said with great power. Everyone began cheering and clapping. When silence fell, Master Hand resumed his speech. "And now, my gentlepeople... I present to you... Our final Smasher..."

Magolor stared with anticipation as he waited for the announcement. He clenched his fists, his heart was pounding, he felt like the world was finally revolving around him.

Master Hand finally excitedly exclaimed, _**"THE DUCK HUNT DUO!"**_  
The crowd began uproaring in an intense applause as the Duck Hunt dog came running in, and the Duck Hunt duck flying above the crowd and landing on the dog's back. Magolor lowered his head in disbelief. What did he come here for?

"And now, let's all welcome our trophies! Take it away, Crazy Hand!" Master hand floated away, and Crazy Hand floated in and stayed silent. Everyone stared in confusion. After a minute, Crazy Hand inhaled slowly, quietly, and deeply. Hands can breathe too, did you know that?

There was a long pause.

Everyone jumped when Crazy Hand began screaming.  
_**"MIIBRAWLERMIISWORDFIGHTERMIIGUNNERFIGHTINGMIITEAMMASTERHANDCRAZYHANDMASTERCOREGLIREGLICEGLUNDERPOPPANTROTURRETMITESBYTANSGAMYGAMARIOLUIGIPRINCESSPEACHBOWSERBOWSERJUNIORLARRYROYWENDYIGGYMORTONLEMMYLUDWIGDOCTORMARIOROSALINAANDLUMATOADHAMMERBROLAKITUCHAINCHOMPWALUIGIBANZAIBILLDRYBONESCHEEPCHEEPWIGGLERBABYMARIOPOLTERPUPBABYPEACHBLOOPERBLUESHYGUYBOOWARIOBUZZYBEETLEPROFESSORELVINGADDFLAMECHOMPGHOSTSGIANTGOOMBAGOOMBAGREENSHYGUYKAMEKKERSTIKINGBOBOMBKINGBOOGREENKOOPAPARATROOPAREDKOOPAPARATROOPAGREENKOOPATROOPAREDKOOPATROOPAWIGGLERPARAGOOMBAPIRANHAPLANTPOKEYPRINCESSDAISYSHYGUYSPIKETOPSPINYTHWOMPYELLOWSHYGUYDONKEYKONGDIDDYKONGPAULINECANDYKONGKRITTERKINGKROOLCRANKYKONGDIXIEKONGFUNKYKONGRAMBIEXPRESSOKALIMBOMUGLYCAPNGREENBEARDSQUAWKSSQUITTERTIKIBUZZTUTORIALPIGLINKPRINCESSZELDASHEIKGANONDORFCUCCOTWINROVAEPONAGHIRAHIMSKULLKIDTINGLESAMUSZEROSUITSAMUSDARKSAMUSMETROIDMOTHERBRAINKIHUNTERGEEMERREOYOSHIFLYGUYFOXFALCOKRYSTALANDROSSPIKACHUCHARIZARDLUCARIOJIGGLYPUFFGRENINJAMEOWTHELECTRODEGOLDEENSTARYUEEVEESNORLAXMOLTRESMEWTOGEPIBELLOSOMCHESPINMEWTWOLATIASANDLATIOSENTEIYVELTALXERNEASLUGIAMETAGROSSABOMASNOWARCEUSVICTINIKYUREMIVYSAURPOKEMONTRAINERSYLVIONSUICUNEGARDEVOIRKYOGREDEOXYSPALKIAGIRATINAPETILILCHANDELUREZOROARKZEKROMZAPDOSWHIMSICOTTSWIRLIXSQUIRTLESPEWPASNIVYSHAYMINRESHIRAMPROFESSORSYCAMOREPORYGONZPOKEMONXANDYTRAINERSPICHUOSHAWOTTMILOTICMELOETTAMEGAVENUSAURMEGABLASTOISEMAGNEMITEKOFFINGINKAYHITMONLEEHELIOPTILEGENESECTGHASTLYFLETCHLINGFENNEKINEMOLGADEDENNEDARKRAICRYOGONALCELEBIAUDINOARTICUNOCAPTAINFALCONSAMURAIGOROHSOCTORSTEWARTPICONESSLUCASMISTERSATURNSTARMANFLYINGMANJEFFDUNGEONMANPORKYSTATUEMARTHIKEROBINLUCINACHROMLYNLISSAANNALONQUGAIUSCORDELIAOWAININIGOTIKIVALIDARMISTERGAMEANDWATCHVILLAGERISABELLEMISTERRESETTIPITDARKPITPALUTENAMAGNUSMEDUSAPHOSPHORASPECKNOSEOLIMARALPHROCKPIKMINBLUEPIKMINYELLOWPIKMINREDPIKMINPURPLEPIKMINWHITEPIKMINWINGEDPIKMINLOUIEIRIDESCENTGLINTBEETLEBULBORBWARIOASHLEYKATANDANAROBLITTLEMACDOCLOUISGLASSJOEBALDBULLMISTERSANDMANSHULKRIKIDUNBANDUCKHUNTWILDGUNMANSONICTHEHEDGEHOGSHADOWTHEHEDGEHOGEGGROBOMILESTAILSPROWERKNUCKLESTHEECHIDNASILVERTHEHEDGEHOGDOCTOREGGMANAMYROSEMETALSONICVECTORTHECROCODILECHARMYBEEESPIOTHECHAMELEONBIGTHECATCHAOROUGETHEBATCREAMTHERABBITE123OMEGABLAZETHECATJETTHEHAWKMEGAMANXMEGAMANVOLNUTTMEGAMANEXESTARFORCEMEGAMANDOCTORWILYELECMANMETTAURRUSHBEATPACMANBLINKYINKYPINKYCLYDEARZODIUSDOCTORKAWASHIMAPRINCEOFSABLESHERIFFTAKAMRUDEVILDILLONKIRBYKINGDEDEDEMETAKNIGHTNIGHTMAREKNUCKLEJOEPARASOLWADDLEDEEWADDLEDOOTACGORDOPLASMAWISPBRONTOBURTBONKERSBUGZZYBOMBERWHEELIE"**_

And then Crazy Hand wheezed and took a deep breath and whispered. _"And Magolor."_ He wheezed.  
Everyone glared and turned to Magolor. Magolor began crying and floated away.

Later that day, Magolor was in his dorm room with Kirby, Dedede, and Meta Knight. He was in his room and crying into a pillow. Meta Knight barged in and sternly said "Stop your crying, you piece of garbage. The whole campus can hear you."

"Meta Knight! You don't understand! I've wanted to be a fighter here _so bad!_" He screamed as he threw a pillow at Meta Knight. "Magolor, please calm down. You're stronger than this." Meta Knight pleaded. "Why didn't they put me in Smash Bros?!" Magolor cried and flopped face-down onto his bed. Meta Knight tilted his head, placing a hand on his chin. "...Um, maybe because you're a manipulative piece of shit?" Meta Knight said really coolly or something. _Slay, Meta Knight, **slay**._

"I know I'm garbage already, though! Many fighters here are garbage, what makes me any different?! Give me a valid reason on why I shouldn't be a Smasher!"  
Meta Knight walked up to Magolor, sighed, and placed a hand on Magolor's head and spoke firmly. "Magolor... You're a huge sadist and we can't let everyone see you with a raging boner while beating everyone. It's just not appropriate for the children."

Meta Knight then left the room and turned off Magolor's lights, hoping Magolor would sleep then. However, Magolor kept crying. Kirby, although he knew Magolor was garbage, felt concern for him. He went into Magolor's room and hopped onto his bed. "Poyo" Kirby said, offering a tomato to Magolor. "...No, Kirby. I do not eat tomatoes. I am a strict carnivore." Magolor said sternly. "Poyo" Kirby said as he began sucking on the tomato, making loud and obnoxious sucking sounds.

Magolor sighed. "Why? Why couldn't I have made it as a fighter...?"  
"Poyo" Kirby said, still sucking on the tomato.

Magolor held Kirby's hand and kept crying. He held Kirby's hand so tight that he ripped it off. He kept crying, but ripping Kirby's hand off made him feel a bit better. "...I could have been the coolest Smasher if it weren't for Duck Hunt!" he yelled with great emotion. Kirby was bleeding. A lot. "Poyo" Kirby said, seeming not to be affected by the pain, just continuing to suck on the tomato.

King Dedede was awake in the middle of the night because he's a loser with no life that didn't make it into college and doesn't believe in going to sleep at decent times even if he must wake up early. He saw the sight of Kirby bleeding and screamed. "LORD META KNIGHT, LORD META KNIGHT! CALL AN AMBULANCE! QUICKLY!" So Kirby was taken away to the hospital, still sucking on the tomato. "Poyo" he said to the medics while being taken away.

Meta Knight stood in front of Magolor, glaring at him. "Magolor... Master Hand told me he needs a word with you."  
Magolor gulped nervously, making his way to Final Destination along with the Smashers and other trophies because they all need to witness what a disgrace Magolor is.

_"Magolor..."_ Master Hand said darkly. "I see you have caused an unfortunate tribulation for Kirby..."  
Magolor nodded in shame. He wasn't concerned about Kirby, he was concerned about how this would affect his status as a possible future Smasher.  
"...So while Kirby is being treated and recovering... _I have decided your fate..._"  
Magolor looked down and clenched his collar, expecting the worst penalty to come to him.  
"As the god of Smash... Magolor... I have decided..."  
Everyone watched in anticipation.  
"THAT **_YOOOOOU_** WILL BE A TEMPORARY REPLACEMENT FOR KIRBY AS A SMASHER!"  
Magolor looked up with bright eyes. Did he say...?  
Everyone began booing and hissing. They did not want Magolor to be a Smasher.

And so, everyone agreed that NO ONE likes Magolor.


	2. A New Friend?

The next morning, all the Smashers gathered at the grand dining hall for breakfast. Now that Magolor is a Smasher at the moment, he has been blessed with the opportunity of dining with all these Smashers. However, he has not arrived at the moment. He is sleeping in late or something.

Dedede was sitting between Luigi and Ness. Ness was eating chocolate chip pancakes and crying. Dedede turned to Ness and asked "Why are you crying?"

Ness sobbed. "...Because the author knows that I'm a tragic character but doesn't know why and she's just making me cry for the sake of emo..."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Dedede said, blindly staring at his food and messing around with it with his fork, not actually eating his food.

Luigi spoke in a loud, shaky voice. "Dedede, are you okay?! You're not eating your food! You normally chomp that stuff down and then demand seconds, thirds, AND fourths!"

Dedede sighed. "Don't worry about me Luigi... My appetite is just ruined because of Magolor..."

"W-Wait... Who the heck is Magolor...?" Luigi tilted his head in curiosity.

Dedede looked up at the ceiling, just spacing out. "You should have seen what he did to Kirby last night... He's just... He's just a Cadbury chocolate cream egg that expired almost four Easters ago."

Just then, E-123 Omega came barging in, riddling bullets rapidly and non-stop at every corner of the room while screaming. "EGGMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Olimar screamed as all his Pikmin were getting shot and killed. He cried. "WHY, DEDEDE?! WHY?!"

Dedede screamed. "WHAT DID I DO?!"

Then Shadow the Hedgehog came in and grabbed Dedede by the kimono collar and yelled angrily. "YOU FOOL! YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO SAY THE "E" WORD AROUND OMEGA!"

"I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS NEARBY! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FIX HIM?!" Dedede cried

Shadow huffed. "I know he has a strong affinity for cats. Where the _**HECK**_ are we going to find one in this dump?" He said, emphasizing "heck" because he's so edgy.

Mario started running away to avoid death by Omega, going past Bowser. "So long, gay Bowser!"

Bowser then grabbed Mario's wrist and pulled him close. "No, Mario... If one of us is going to die, we must die together."

Mario screamed. "ARE YOU NUTS?!"

Bowser looked at Mario lustfully in the eyes. "No, Mario... I _am_ gay Bowser..." He said as he began gently caressing Mario's face.

"B-Bowser..."

"Mario..."

They leaned in to kiss but then Magolor came in, shoving the two apart. "Ah, sounds like death in here." Magolor remarked wistfully.

Magolor watched as everyone was screaming in chaos, and then looked at Omega. What... What is this beautiful robot? Magolor wondered. He's so diabolic, all those weapons, that passionate attitude towards death... All Magolor could think of is how much he desired this beautiful, beautiful robot.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Magolor. Shadow yelled and pointed "OMEGA, LOOK! A CAT!"

"...CAT...?" Omega turned around to see Magolor. "...CAT!" He concealed all his weapons and ran over to Magolor and grabbed him and hugged him.

Magolor screamed and tried to escape Omega's grasp. However, he calmed down and began purring once Omega began gently petting his head. "THERE THERE, SMALL FLUFFY CAT. E-123 OMEGA IS HERE. IT FILLS ME WITH GREAT JOY TO FINALLY PET A CAT. I HAVE BEEN EXPERIENCING SEVERE WITHDRAWAL."

Oh no, not only was he a perfect war machine, but he was...so...cute... Magolor just felt like he could melt.

So then, everyone continued eating their breakfast. However, Magolor could not eat breakfast due to Omega's demand of petting a cat. Not that Magolor had a problem with this. Was... Was this better than breakfast to Magolor?

Magolor spoke up. "O-Omega... You're so diabolical... Can you be my war robot? I just... I just love the way you shoot things." He said, clenching his fist.

Omega paused. "ANSWER: NO. HOWEVER, IF YOU WISH FOR THINGS TO BE OBLITERATED, JUST CALL ME." He said, winking and giving a thumbs up.

"Ah, I suppose that's just as good. Yes, I will call upon you if I need things to be obliterated."

Could this be the beginning of a beautiful friendship... Or something more...?


	3. First Day of Training

Magolor was in the dorm room that day, caring for a small group of Scarfies. Dedede came in and saw the Scarfies and laughed nervously. "Are these your pets, Magolor...?"

Magolor turned to Dedede, turning a darker shade of brown and revealing his sharp teeth and lashed out. "THESE ARE MY GREAT GREAT GREAT NIECES AND NEPHEWS YOU PIECE OF GARBAGE FOR A KING."

Dedede jumped back. "Oh, well, I apologize for insulting your family...?"

Magolor slammed his head onto Dedede and whined. "You don't understand how painful it is to be the only adult of your kind and watch all the babies getting several generations ahead of you and dying before you!"

"...Yeah." Dedede said, slowly shoving Magolor away. "Well I gotta go, I gotta help decorate the bar and discuss plans for the upcoming party." Dedede sighed. "Well... Bye!" He ran out of the dorm room.

Little did Dedede know that Wii Fit Trainer, who we will nickname "Jo" because Wii Fit Trainer is a stupid name, was standing outside, preparing to knock on the door. So Dedede ran into her.

"Hey, watch where you're going, fatty!" she said harshly.

Dedede sputtered in disbelief. "Y-You... You dare use FAT as an INSULT?!"

Jo sighed. "Dedede, it's not a problem that you're just fat. The problem is that you refuse to work out. You can be fat and strong at the same time."

Dedede screamed and ran away. "I'M STRONG ENOUGH ALREADY, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Magolor went outside to see what was going on, and he looked up at Jo. "Yes, what is it you're visiting for?"

"The director of training, King Harkinian, has commanded that I train you for Smash." Jo said.

"Ah, I see. Fair enough." Magolor then left with Jo to go to a training session.

Jo gestured to Male Wii Fit Trainer, saying "Magolor, this is my brother, Brian."

Magolor stared at Brian as he kept standing up, getting down, doing the splits, and getting back up again repeatedly while saying "Let's stretch our legs!" with each split.

Jo snapped at Brian. "BRIAN, WILL YOU STOP SHOWING OFF FOR LIKE TWO SECONDS?"

Brian got back up and walked to Jo and Magolor. "Jo, please. You never know when Palutena will show up! I gotta show her my sweet moves. And my sweet guns." He suddenly yelled "JUMP BACK!" He flexed. "Kiss myself."

He then proceeded to kiss his own arm muscles.

Jo laughed. "You know, that's a good point... IF PALUTENA WASN'T A GODDESS THAT DOESN'T NEED TRAINING."

Brian looked at Jo with a dumbfounded expression. "Bro... She's a GODDESS? HOT DOG."

Jo rolled her eyes and shoved Magolor near Brian and walked away. "Just shut up and fight this punk."

Brian waved at Magolor. "Hi, I'm Brian!"

Magolor nodded. "You may call me Magolor."

Brian clapped. "Magolor is a dumb name! I'll call you Mags!"

Magolor began glowing a black and purple aura. We hear Lucario screaming in the distance because of Magolor's aura.

Brian stared in confusion. "Bro, are you alright?"

Magolor looked up at Brian menacingly. "No one calls me Mags. Not any nickname. I demand to only be called Magolor."

He then opened a portal to Another Dimension and it sucked Brian in and Brian eventually came back out, all beaten up. "Bro... Nice..." He then fainted.

Female Robin screamed and fainted into Chrom's arms. Magolor looked at them and Chrom shrugged in confusion. Male Robin stared at Magolor in shock. "I...I can't believe it...He's..." Male Robin began trembling. "He's..."

Lucario screamed "HE'S OVERPOWERED! HE'S GONNA BE THE NEW SS TIER!" He fell to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably.

Jo pointed to the door and looked at Magolor. "You... Get out. We don't train people like you. Just ask Meta Knight."

Magolor left, feeling quite proud of what he has done.


	4. Party Time With King Dedede

The next day, Dedede was running around the campus, handing out invitations to everyone to a party. It was a party for all the romantic couples. Magolor received his invitation and started feeling nervous... Especially because Omega was nearby, reading an invitation he received as well. Magolor glanced at Omega nervously, as Omega started screaming and burning the invitation and yelling about how love sucks.

Magolor floated to Omega and said "Omega, settle down a moment there."

Omega screamed "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, PUNY CAT MEATBAG."

"No, no, Omega. You don't understand. There will be dancing!"

"...QUERY: WILL THERE BE 'SINGING' AS WELL?" Omega asked.

Magolor nodded. "Yes..."

Omega clapped. "I SHALL JOIN THIS PARTY... HOWEVER... I DO NOT POSSESS THE LADYFRIEND THAT COULD GRANT ME ACCESS INTO THIS PARTY... I WILL OBLITERATE EVERY MEATBAG THAT FORBIDS MY ENTRY!"

Magolor said "As much as I love destruction... How about I pretend to be your, uh... Gentlemanfriend for the party for easy access?"

"ONLY IF IT MEANS I GET THE OPPORTUNITY TO SING AND DANCE AND PET THE CAT."

Later at the party, we see Omega and Magolor enter the bar. Omega decided to wear a small fancy top hat for this occasion. Jo was with Mewtwo, both are drunk. Jo burst out laughing at the sight of Magolor and Omega. She said "Woooow, who let the EGG in?"

Omega froze. "...EGG..." He then revealed his entire arsenal of weapons. "EGGMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Dedede screamed. "NO OMEGA, THERE'S A FLUFFY KITTY HERE TO PET!"

"...QUERY: WHERE IS THE SMALL FLUFFY KITTY?" Omega asked.

Dedede pointed at Magolor. "Right there!"

Omega concealed his weapons. "CORRECT. THE FLUFFY OVAL CAT BROUGHT ME HERE." He sat in a corner with Magolor, holding and petting him.

Shulk walked up onto the stage, grabbing the microphone. "I dedicate this to my love, Rosalina!" Everyone started cheering. "I hope you're really feeling it tonight, love." Shulk then proceeded to play a horrible cover of My Heart Will Go On, the theme from Titanic, on the recorder. It was very ear shattering, but Rosalina kept clapping and cheering for Shulk anyway. Link screamed and jumped onto the bar table, dancing seductively to the music in front of Zelda. Zelda shook her head.

Then in another part of the room, we have R.O.B., with Mr. Game &amp; Watch hugging one of his arms and Pac-Man hugging the other. "R.O.B~ Please pick me! Without you, I wouldn't have this smile on my face!"

Mr. Game &amp; Watch screamed at Pac-Man. But not an actual scream. It was a beep that can give the impression of a scream. Mr. Game &amp; Watch said ".. / ... .- .- / ... .. - / ..-. .. .-. ... -" which is Morse code for "I saw him first!"

R.O.B. looked at the two. "...Mister Game and Watch...Pac-Man..."

The two went silent and stared at R.O.B.

"...I believe...polyamory is an option." R.O.B. nodded.

So then they entered a polyamorous relationship and cuddled.

Bowser was sitting at the bar, drunk and crying. Marth was the bartender and served another drink to Bowser. "...Is everything okay, sir?"

Bowser grabbed Marth's shirt collar and sobbed loudly.

"Uhhhh... Bowser, sir?"

"I'M SO GAY." Bowser shoved Marth away and kept crying and drinking alcohol.

Marth stumbled back. "...Yes...will that be all for you?"

Bowser slammed his fist on the table. "MAKE MY DATE NOT STAND ME UP"

"I-I'll try...?" Marth slowly walked away.

Meta Knight arrived with Lucina. Meta Knight didn't want to be here, but he was doing it for Lucina. Lucina pointed at Dedede "There's Dedede! Let's sit with him!"

Meta Knight sighed. "Alright, alright." He followed Lucina over, and they sat with Dedede.

"Hey, Dedede!" Lucina said while waving.

Dedede waved back. "How's it going, bud?"

Meta Knight looked around. "So... Sire... I'm guessing you're here alone because this party was your idea?"

"Oh, heck no. I got myself a girlfriend, see?" He said, gesturing to Palutena, who was sitting next to him.

"Greetings, you two." Palutena giggled.

Meta Knight stared in shock. He was so shocked that his mask fell off. He screamed and immediately put his mask back on, making it quite lop-sided. Lucina straightened his mask's position for him and patted him on the head.

Meta Knight covered his face. "Please tell me no one saw."

"Ah, I don't think anyone saw. If they did, they would start laughing riot." Palutena said.

"GIRL, THAT WAS SICK." Dedede said, high-fiving Palutena. The two started laughing.

Meta Knight huffed. "Anyway... Dedede... How in the universe did you score A GODDESS?"

"Hey! He didn't score me!" Palutena said, playing with the fluff ball on Dedede's hat. "I scored him!"

Dedede blushed, covered his face, and whined because he is a tsundere like that.

Meta Knight slammed his head on the table. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Brian came running in, towards Palutena. "MY LADY! I AM HERE FOR OUR DATE!"

"...Our date?" Palutena tilted her head.

"...Bro...don't tell me you stood me up for this bloated penguin..."

"Ah yes, I decided not to date you after you described yourself as having the beauty of a Greek god. Sorry, these kinds of statements are very offensive to me as a goddess." Palutena stated.

"I-I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL..." Brian ran away crying.

Dedede and Palutena watched in shock, and then started laughing.

"What a moron!" Dedede exclaimed.

Marth came over to Dedede, Palutena, Meta Knight, and Lucina and smiled. "Is there anything I could get for you happy couples?"

Dedede clasped his hands together in excitement. "Yeah, hit us with four of your specialty!"

Meta Knight glared at Dedede. "Sire, you're going to DRINK?"

"Yeah, I'm thirsty!" Dedede laughed.

Meta Knight growled. "Sire, are you not aware of how horrendous you become when you've had too-" He got cut off by Marth giving everyone their drinks, and then he yelled at Dedede. "PUT THAT DOWN NOW OR I'M SENDING YOU TO YOUR ROOM."

It was too late. Dedede already started to drink. He put the drink down and sighed. "Ah, that's delicious... Come on, Lord Meta Knight! Why don't you try yours?"

"...Dedede. You know I don't drink in public." Meta Knight said angrily while clenching his fists.

Dedede tapped on the table, calling for Marth. "Hey! Bring another drink for Lord Meta Knight! He says that one isn't enough!"

Meta Knight growled. "Dedede...!"

Dedede leaned in and glared at Meta Knight. "What's your problem? Just take a sip at least! Marth makes these fresh, it's hard work you know!"

Meta Knight groaned. "Fine, fine." He sighed and took a small drink of his beverage, and...

It's orange juice. It's frickin orange juice. I cannot believe you, sire. This is just lame as heck orange juice. I'm going to kill you one of these days, sire. It's ORANGE JUICE AND I'M DRINKING ORANGE JUICE I


	5. A Tragic Day

A week had passed since Kirby's hospitalization. That night, Dr. Mario had a very tragic announcement to make. He figured he should go to Meta Knight and Dedede first. He went to their door and knocked. Dedede answered the door and before he could greet Dr. Mario, Dr. Mario lowered his head. "I... I have a terrible announcement... You might want to bring Meta Knight in here."

Dedede ran to Meta Knight's room and dragged him out. "Sire, what now?"

"BE QUIET, LORD META KNIGHT. THIS GUY HAS SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO SAY." Dedede yelled.

"...What's this about?" Meta Knight looked at Dr. Mario, looking genuinely curious.

Dr. Mario sighed. "It's Kirby... He died 20 minutes ago. We tried our hardest to keep him alive."

Dedede's eyes began watering. He dropped Meta Knight in shock. "Wh...What...?!"

Meta Knight just laid on the floor, trembling and making silent sobbing sounds. He wasn't in pain...but his heart was in pain. He was too grieved to get up.

Magolor stayed back, not affected by this news because he hates Kirby.

Dr. Mario nodded sadly. "You have my deepest condolensces... Please, stay strong, you two. So long, friends."

And with that, Dr. Mario left.

Dedede picked Meta Knight back up and hugged him. Meta Knight started trembling even more and crying louder because he didn't want to be hugged by Dedede.

Dedede sobbed and patted Meta Knight on the back. "It's gonna be okay, Lord Meta Knight. We still have each other!" Meta Knight started crying so hard that he was screaming. He doesn't like Dedede.

Dedede sniffled. "I... I've always wanted to ask you this..." Meta Knight paused to take a breather for a few seconds and then continued screaming.

Dedede's voice trembled. "C-Can I call you 'dad' now?"

Meta Knight screamed and broke out of Dedede's grasp and flew away to his room and slammed and locked the door.

Dedede kept crying really hard and crawled over to the door and started clawing at it and whimpering like a puppy. "DAD, LET ME IN! WE NEED TO GIVE EACH OTHER CONSOLATION CUDDLES LIKE A TRUE FATHER AND SON!"

Meta Knight screamed "NO GO AWAY" and stabbed Galaxias through the door to scare Dedede away.

Magolor was heading towards his room and looked towards Dedede, who was still screaming. Magolor sighed. "Wow, I sure hope I'll get a DECENT REST TONIGHT." He went into his room and slammed the door.

Later, in the middle of the night, Magolor was asleep. He heard a hushed whisper. He opened his eyes widely and sat up and looked around. He laid back down again, only to hear the whisper again. He got up again and looked around, and he saw glowing cyan eyes. He was not fazed by this because he's seen much creepier things. However, he got annoyed and groaned. "What now?!"

Then the eyes grew a physical form in a similar manner to how Lewis grew hair in Mystery Skulls Animated - Ghost. In fact, that song was playing ominously in the background, because we need a direct reference to something completely unrelated to Super Smash Bros. here.

Magolor began trembling. Is... Is that...? IT IS.

"Poyo" the figure said. It began sucking on a ghost tomato. It was none other than Kirby's ghost.

Magolor screamed. Kirby floated near Magolor's head menacingly. He whispered "Poyo", which meant "I'm going to tell Omega your secret."

"Wha- What secret?!" Magolor panicked.

Kirby disappeared. It was too late. The rest of Magolor's night was sleepless.

The next morning, Dedede got up and got in the kitchen. He was craving tomatoes for breakfast. But there were none. "Huh, I swore we restocked on tomatoes yesterday." He said to himself, scratching his head.

Kirby's ghost sat in a corner, eating all the tomatoes. Dedede did not notice and just grabbed some fresh Danish pastries and left to go to the dining hall with everyone else.

Everyone in the dining hall was silent, looking sorrowful. They were grieving over Kirby's death. Dedede sat with Meta Knight and Meta Knight turned to Dedede. "Is Magolor not awake yet? He's going to miss breakfast."

Dedede sighed. "I tried waking him up, but he said he wasn't feeling well. Do you think the guilt over killing Kirby has finally caught up to him?"

Meta Knight looked away, spacing out because he's cool and mysterious. "I hope so."

Now we cut to Magolor. He's trying to sleep, but he can't. He's terrified of what might come up for him, because Kirby is not one to trifle with.

Just then, Omega comes breaking in, knocking down Magolor's door. "_**YOU.**_"

Magolor sat up. "Y-Yes, Omega?"

Omega revealed his weapons and pointed his guns to Magolor. "DON'T THINK I'LL LET THAT SLIP BY ME."

Magolor screamed, floated away to the corner of his room and trembled. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

Omega cornered Magolor, pinning him to the wall and staring at him in the eyes like a hot fanservice scene. "DON'T PLAY STUPID, _**EGGMAN FANBOY.**_"

Magolor was trembling even more with his ears pinned down. "E-EGGMAN FANBOY?!"

"THE SMALL PINK PUFFBALL'S GHOST TOLD ME EVERYTHING." Omega pressed his gun against Magolor. "QUERY: ANY FINAL WORDS, MEATBAG?"

Magolor tried pushing Omega away, but he didn't have the strength to. "I DON'T KNOW WHO EGGMAN IS! I CAN'T BE A FANBOY OF HIM!"

"INITIATING DESTROY SEQUENCE..." Omega began shooting Magolor while screaming.

Magolor screamed while being shot, then fell to the ground, unconscious and bloody.

"MISSION ACCOMPLISHED." Omega said, concealing his weapons. He stared at Magolor. The longer he stared at Magolor, the more he realized what mistake he caused. He began to feel sorrow. "S-SMALL OVAL CAT..."

He picked up Magolor and hugged him tightly. "SMALL OVAL CAT... _**SPEAK. TELL ME YOU'RE NOT OBLITERATED.**_"

No answer came from Magolor. However, he breathed slowly and shallowly. "S-SMALL OVAL CAT, THERE IS LIFE IN YOU..." He then ran away with Magolor in his arms, to find Dr. Mario before it was too late.

Eventually, Magolor woke up in a hospital bed with bandages all over him and hearing Omega screaming "SMALL OVAL CAT, WAKE UP" repeatedly. He tried sitting up, but screamed in pain and laid back down. Magolor looked to his bedside and saw Omega. Omega was overjoyed. "SMALL OVAL CAT, YOU'RE NOT OBLITERATED!"

Magolor coughed and spoke weakly. "Omega...what happened...?"

"ANSWER: I ATTEMPTED TO OBLITERATE YOU AND I RUSHED YOU HERE. MY... APOLOGIES." Omega struggled to apologize because he never apologizes.

Magolor sighed. "It's fine, Omega. I forgive you. I still like you."

"QUERY: YOU STILL LIKE ME AFTER I TRIED TO OBLITERATE YOU AND REDUCED YOU TO A WORTHLESS MEATBAG?"

Magolor nodded.

Omega began to emulate crying and sniffed and wiped his optics. "TH-THATS SO... TOUCHING... I... NO ONE HAS TAUGHT ME... THIS FEELING BEFORE..."

Magolor tilted his head in confusion. "What feeling?"

Omega paused for a moment, being completely stiff with no emotion. "RESEARCHING..."

Magolor watched as Omega was frozen.

Omega resumed his emulated crying. "IT'S... IT'S _**LOVE.**_"

Magolor blushed. "I...! L-Love?"

"ANSWER: YES. IT IS THE MOST IMPORTANT EMOTION TO MEATBAGS..."

"I-I..." Magolor held Omega's hand and started weeping. "I-I love you too!"

And then they spent the day crying over love and holding hands.


	6. It's Friday Night With Meta Knight

Weeks had passed and Magolor fully recovered from his injuries. It was a Friday night, and Meta Knight was gone to run errands, so Magolor and Dedede went to the bar to has some real, hard liquor. Not orange juice. REAL LIQUOR.

Dedede drank a shot of liquor and laughed. "So, Magolor. I heard you and Omega are a couple now, eh?" He said, nudging Magolor playfully.

Magolor pinned his ears down and glared at Dedede. "Yes..."

Dedede started laughing really obnoxiously. "OH MAN. YOU'RE PATHETIC."

Magolor never drank his alcohol. He turned his attention to Marth. "Give me an orange juice. I'd rather not drink alcohol."

Magolor received his juice and took a sip of it and turned to Dedede again. "If you ask me, it's pathetic to call me pathetic."

Dedede drank another shot and slammed the glass on the table. "AT LEAST I DON'T FRICK ROBOTS."

Marth poured Dedede another shot. "Er... Your highness, there was that time with R.O.B..."

Dedede screeched. "THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT. I TRIPPED ON HIM AND IT ALL WENT DOWNHILL FROM THERE."

Magolor's eyes widened as he stared at Dedede while he was saying that, being left completely speechless.

Eventually Dedede got really drunk and he had his head down on the table, all alone in the bar. Suddenly he heard the doorbell ringing. He groaned and lifted his head and yelled "LORD META KNIGHT, GO GET THE DOOR."

The doorbell ringed again. Dedede yelled louder. "LORD META KNIGHT! GO ANSWER THE DOOR!"

It turned out Meta Knight was outside, ringing the doorbell. He had groceries and it was -8 degrees fahrenheit and blizzarding outside. He was shivering and standing there for about 15 minutes, and then he figured he could use his Dimensional Cape to get himself and the groceries in. So he did and it was successful.

As he came in, his yelling echoed throughout the building. "DEDEDE."

He went to the kitchen and began putting away groceries. Dedede crawled in and slurred his words. "H-Hey! Lord Meta Knight! Why didn't you answer the stupid DOOR?"

Meta Knight heard Dedede's tone and immediately knew he was drunk. "Because I was the one out there, ringing the doorbell, you imbecile." He flicked Dedede's head. "Are you drunk?!"

"OW" Dedede yelled. "Noooo! What makes you think THAT?"

Meta Knight grabbed a garbage bag and opened the freezer and began throwing away all the cartons of ice cream. Dedede screamed and crawled over. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP, THOSE ARE MY CHILDREN!"

Meta Knight turned around to Dedede and snapped at him. "DEDEDE, THESE ARE NOT YOUR CHILDREN. THEY ARE GARBAGE NOW." He said as he finished throwing them away and throwing them into the garbage chute. Dedede watched as Meta Knight threw the ice cream away and then started crying. Meta Knight hoped that this would teach Dedede not to get drunk again.

Suddenly, Meta Knight heard Shulk screaming in the distance. Shulk was running down the hallway in his half naked alt, screaming and trying to avoid Mr. Game &amp; Watch, who was an octopus at the moment. "I'M REALLY NOT FEELING IT!" Shulk shrieked as he ran past the kitchen entrance. Meta Knight watched Shulk run by and watched Mr. Game &amp; Watch pass by while beeping. Then Meta Knight heard explosions and Shulk screaming in the other side of the hallway, so he ran to check on Shulk.

"Sir Shulk, is everything alright?" Meta Knight asked with concern.

Shulk was trembling. "I... I... I... He... He got angry..."

Meta Knight was confused. He has never seen Mr. Game &amp; Watch angry before. He always seemed too blissfully unaware to get angry. "Angry...?"

Shulk nodded. "H-He got angry because I showed him tentacle porn..."

Meta Knight glared at Shulk. "Are you serious? He has every right to be offended. Wouldn't you be angry too if show you pornography of yourself?"

Shulk laughed nervously and averted his eyes. "Y-Yeah..." Shulk couldn't let Meta Knight know about his secret porn stash of himself.

Meta Knight looked at Mr. Game &amp; Watch, who was cuddling with a bunch of Mites. They're secretly his children. "You might want to run now while he's distracted."

Shulk ran away, crying.


	7. New Competition

**[AN: My cat wanted to help me write my fanfic so I allowed her to try her hand... or paw... at portraying the characters. I say she portrayed them very accurately. Please give her positive reviews, no flames. She'll cry. :^)]**

One day, Magolor went to the dining hall and found Dedede and Meta Knight all alone at the table. Dedede was crying to Meta Knight. Dedede said "uiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii76y"

It seemed that Dedede was angsting over the times he got possessed by Dark Matter. Meta Knight sighed. He knew it

was his job to keep Dedede calm, even if he didn't like it. He gently placed a hand on Dedede and said in a hushed tone. "7upo"

Dedede was crying even harder. He screamed at Meta Knight in disappointment. "opggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv"

Magolor shook his head. His appetite was ruined from all this sobbing. He left and encountered the Robins. They were staring at him creepily. Magolor awkwardly greeted them, silently saying "s9vp"

Female Robin squealed and hugged Magolor and began petting him, rapidly rambling "999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999997777777777777777777777777777777777777777779yggggggggg"

Male Robin pulled Magolor away to cuddle him and angrily yelled at his sister. "vbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvbvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv"

Magolor was soon being hugged by both of them. He couldn't stand this. The two mages were screaming and becoming fanatics over him. They were just so in love with him because he's a mage as well. A cute one at that. Their grasps were very suffocating. He finally yelled "-00ppppppppp"

Suddenly, there was loud stomping. The room began shaking and the sound of robotic screaming and guns gatling.

Omega ran in, shooting his guns toward the Robins. He screamed ";/cv /tg+"

The Robins screamed and ran away. Omega then held Magolor close and panickedly asked Magolor "+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++"

Magolor nodded. "df"

Magolor was okay thanks to Omega, who saved him.


	8. I Like Them Salty Anyway

It was a cold, rainy day in January 2016. Magolor was filled with dread. He looked out the window and sighed, wiping a tear away from his eye. He turned around to sadly gaze at his large robot lover, Omega. "Omega...are you sure you can handle it out there?"

Omega laughed monotonously. "OF COURSE I CAN. HUMANS ARE NO MATCH FOR THE ULTIMATE ROBOT!"  
Magolor's eyes watered. "Please...don't forget me, okay?" He gave Omega a small model of the Lor Starcutter. "Take this, so you can remember me."  
Omega observed it for a moment. "...QUERY: WHAT IS THIS? CAN I USE IT FOR THE TOTAL ANNIHILATION OF THE HUMAN RACE?"  
Magolor sighed. "No, Omega...it's just a die-cast model of my stolen ship, the Lor Starcutter."  
"...OH. RIGHT. YOU AND YOUR FASCINATION WITH MECHANICS. THAT'S WHY YOU LOVE ME." Omega let out another monotonous laugh.

Magolor gently hugged and caressed Omega. "We will meet again some day, right?"  
"ERM...POSSIBLY...IN THE FUTURE." Omega put on an Uncle Sam hat and picked up his luggage. "WELL, I AM OFF TO DESTROY THE PRESIDENTIAL CANDIDATES AND BECOME THE NEW OVERLORD OF THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA! TELL SHADOW TO REPRODUCE WITH HIMSELF FOR ATTEMPTING TO SABOTAGE MY PLAN TO BECOME THE OVERLORD OF THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA!"

Omega ran outside, and Magolor sadly watched him leave. He then locked himself up in his room because he became depressed.

The next day, Dedede was screaming. "META KNIGHT! MAGOLOR! COME HERE! IT'S URGENT"  
Meta Knight came out, drenched in water and soap and only wearing a bath towel because he was showering. "Dedede, this better be important enough for my shower to be interrupted. I didn't get to rinse out my Old Spice body wash, see?"

Dedede went to Magolor's door and busted it open. He went in and dragged Magolor out.  
"Dedede, I'm not in the mood." Magolor sad sadly, pinning his ears down.  
Dedede slammed Magolor onto the couch. "Well, you will definitely be in the mood after seeing this!" He pressed the play button on the TV.

On the TV, the realistic fish head from Spongebob Squarepants was making a breaking news report.  
"This just in! The presidential election of 2016 has been cancelled! All because of America's new overlord, E-123 Omega!"  
Meta Knight's eyes widened and he dropped his shower brush in shock. "Oh...my..."  
Magolor's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, but you couldn't see his jaw drop because his mouth is covered by his collar.

The news report continued. "However, it is now illegal to call the country Ameri- GAH!"  
The fish was interrupted by Omega, who grabbed him and threw him at a building that was in flames. Omega grabbed the microphone and continued the report himself. "CORRECTION: THIS COUNTRY IS NO LONGER THE A-WORD. IT IS NOW THE DIVIDED STATES OF OMERICA, LAND OF THE CONFINED!"

Meta Knight blinked. "Well... He certainly has a way with names."  
Omega dragged Blaze the Cat over. "ALSO, I WOULD LIKE TO INTRODUCE YOU TO OMERICA'S SOON-TO-BE FIRST FLUFFY CAT WOMAN! WE WILL BE MARRIED IN THE MORNING!"

Magolor was struck with grief. He laid face-down on the couch, sobbing uncontrollably.  
"Well, I'm out of here." Meta Knight returned to his shower.  
Dedede sat by Magolor and rubbed and patted his back. "It's okay, Magolor..."  
Magolor screamed at Dedede. "NO IT'S NOT! I'VE BEEN REPLACED BY ANOTHER CAT! HE COULD'VE JUST BROKEN UP WITH ME LIKE A NORMAL RELATIONSHIP WOULD, BUT NO! HE GOES OFF, BECOMES THE OVERLORD OF AMERICA AND CHEATS ON ME!"

Dedede kept rubbing Magolor's back. "I know, it seems rough now, but it will be better..."  
Magolor sat up and looked at Dedede. "Dedede. This whole story is hardly about Super Smash Bros. anymore. It's just a soap opera. It's NOT gonna get better!"  
Dedede looked down. "I suppose you're right..." He then went to the kitchen and started eating a bunch of chocolate chip pancakes while sobbing into the pancakes.

"Dedede..." Magolor floated over to him. "You're getting tears on your pancakes."  
Dedede sniffled, shoving a whole pancake in his mouth and talking with his mouth full. "I like them salty, anyway."  
Magolor sighed. "I guess I'll join you." He sat next to Dedede and started scarfing down some beef jerky.


	9. The Real Evening Show With Meta Knight

Meta Knight could be heard screaming in the distance, and his screaming quickly got closer. He then slammed onto a desk and got up and growled. "Dedede, I don't want to do this!"

Dedede was behind a talk show set, handling the camera. "You have to!"  
"Why me?!" Meta Knight said.  
"Because I couldn't get anyone else to do it! Now get ready. Where's the band? Is the band ready? BAND!"

The band entered the set and got on stage. The band consisted of Ness, Lucario, Marth, Shulk, and Bowser.  
Ness played the xylophone, Lucario played the kazoo, Marth played the triangle, Shulk played the recorder, and Bowser was the lead singer.

Meta Knight looked puzzled at the band. "Dedede, this isn't a very professional looking band-"  
"SHHH! Be quiet, Meta Knight! The show is starting in 10 seconds! Band, take your places!"  
Dedede began counting down. "5, 4, 3, 2..." He gave the band their cue.

Ness began beating on the xylophone rapidly.  
Lucario was playing the kazoo terribly.  
Marth was slowly, gently, and rhythmically tapping the triangle.  
Shulk began playing a bad recorder cover of the intro to Eye of the Tiger by Survivor.  
Bowser was singing...well... Rather, screaming to the tune of Eye of the Tiger and not even singing the lyrics, only gibberish.

Mario was in the audience. He screamed and ripped his shirt off and threw it at Bowser. He started shrieking like a fangirl. In fact, he was the only one in the crowd who was making noise. "I love you so much, Bowser!" Mario swooned and fell to the ground.

The performance was finally over and the camera panned to Meta Knight. Meta Knight was nervous and started sweating. "U-Um... Hello everyone! And welcome to the...uh..." Meta Knight looked to Dedede and whispered. "What is this show called?"  
Dedede whispered. "It's called The Real Evening Show With Meta Knight!"

Meta Knight looked back at the camera. "...The Real Evening Show With Meta Knight."  
There was awkward silence. "Um...let's interview Ike."  
Ike was in the audience, snoring loudly and sleeping from how boring the show was. Roy slammed his elbow into Ike's abdomen, and Ike screamed and woke up. "Wh- Dude?! What was that for?!"  
Roy pointed at the stage. "Get up there! That orb guy wants to interview you!"

Ike ran up to the stage and sat in the chair next to the desk and reclined his feet on the desk. "Sup, Meta?"  
Meta Knight stayed silent again, trying to figure out what to say. "So... Ike..."  
The Starfy screamed at Meta Knight from the audience. "BOOOOOOOOOO"  
Starfy hopped up on the stage and stole Shulk's Monado and sliced Meta Knight's mask in half, and it fell off.  
Meta Knight covered his face, and cried and ran off the stage.  
The band shrugged and started playing their bad cover of Eye of the Tiger again, while Mario was once again cheering loudly.


End file.
